Steel
by Erixil
Summary: [ON HOLD]Steel isn't as strong as you think, it breaks over time.... A organization comes back with mind control serum, and Scott is the one it is used on. [After X2, Jean still alive. Scott Angst.]
1. I don't get it, its just a headache

  
Usually, not always, Scott is non-favorite. He and Kurt are mine favorite, so I will be writing yet another dark fic. Scott is the main character. This is my first x-men fic, so I probably screwed it........  
**  
***After X-2; Jean is still alive. Jean used her powers to lift the jet, when she was inside the jet, and made it fly.   
  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing, but the basic idea for the story, so no stealing!  
  
~catsiy15~  
Steel  
  
  
  
Scott felt so insecure these days; he had lost so much at Alkali lake. He had almost lost Jean; twice at that. The first time he had almost done it himself, being under the mind control serum. The second time when she used most of her power trying to make the Blackbird fly; she'd managed it but almost died.   
  
He felt so violated that he had been forced to have the mind control serum given to him. Scott, remembering what happened absent mindly placed his fingers at the base of his neck; feeling the injection area. Scott's warm fingers burned as he touched his frost bitten neck; he pawed at it, remembering how he had gotten the mark.  
  
The pain had been so great, he had wanted to pass out, but the people giving him the mark had kept him awake with some kind of drug. He still had the small hole that the big syringe had made by being ruffly shoved in his arm; the area around it was red. Later, Scott would learn why they had kept him awake; because if he had passed out he could die before he could be used.  
  
The wind blew harshly against his back, causing Scott to pull up his jackets collar and making him decide that he should stop spacing and go inside. Pulling his jacket even closer to him, he trudged back to the mansion trying to ignore the building headache that burned behind his eyes.  
  
Scott opened the main doors and stepped into the hall, where he found Logan and Jean talking; standing, in his opinion, to close for comfort.  
  
The two both turned their heads toward the door when it opened, to find a frost bitten, very tired, gloomy Scott. Jean gasped at he'd look and rushed to him. Usually in this kind of situation a small but passionate fight would break out between the two males, but right now Scott didn't care.  
  
Scotts' headache began to pound harder against his eyes and temples, and Jean and Logan talking wasn't helping.  
  
"Scott, you're all frost bitten! What were you doing outside in such freezing weather?!" Jean said worriedly rubbed his hands back and forth in hers  
  
"Yeah one eye you could catch a cold, then who would forced to taking you're place?" Logan smirked expecting a insult back and when he didn't get one back his smirk faded a little.  
  
The two males never missed a chance to pummel each other. Scott sighing inwardly, he was tired, had another headache, Jean and Logan to close, was cold and was certainly not in the mood for Logan insulting him. Scott roughly tore off his jacket, starting Jean and Logan with his sudden movement. Flipping the jacket over his shoulder he pushed past the two, sighing as he went up the stairs to the room he shared with Jean.  
  
Scott roughly tore his boots off, along with his shirt and pants. After putting on some nice comfy blue pajama pants on, he proceed to the adults bathroom across the hall.   
  
Scott fumbled in the medicine cabinet and after finding the headache medicine, he went back to his room.   
  
Scott didn't mean it but he must have shut the door more loudly than he meant to; causing a searing pain to flash thorough his head and crashing into the back of his eyes. He stumbled backward, pushing off his ruby quartz glasses and held his eyes, gritting his teeth.   
The pain faded slowly but Scott knew it would come back. Scott sensed Jean's new found worry through their mental link, so he quickly wrapped his ace bandages around his eyes and head. Scott then laid down; just as his pounding headache began to start with the nausea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong with one eye?" asked Logan as Scott walked up the stairs  
  
"I hope he's alright.....my link with him isn't so strong right now......" Jeans features showed her concern  
  
"Your telepathy still off?"  
  
"yeah...."  
  
"Well if you can't tell what he's thinking, then what's he doing?"  
  
Jean began to look into space, before she found Scott "He's in the bathroom...."  
  
"Well at least we know that part of him is normal" Logan chuckled  
  
"He's now walking into the bedroom; and now he's............"   
Logan looked at Jean and her face went form worried to flat out frighted.  
  
"Red? What's wrong?" Logan said, his gruff voice echoing off the empty walls of the hall  
  
"Scotts got a headache!" She turned to run up the stairs but Logan had grabbed her wrist.   
  
"What's the big deal? It's just a headache, I'm sure he can handle it"  
  
Jean pulled away roughly "I'm sorry; you don't understand! Tell you later!" She yelled down the stairs as she ran up them.  
  
Logan walked up the stairs to investigate this 'headache-thing'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott heard footsteps running up the stairway and down the hall vigorously; he knew it was Jean. She stopped at the door, opening it slowly; creeping in gingerly she sat on the bed.  
  
"Scott, why didn't you tell me?" He didn't answer her  
  
The huge amount of pressure behind his eyes grew larger, and his pounding headache was drowned out by a fit of nausea and the searing pain in his head.   
  
Scott clutched at his head, curling his legs to his stomach. Jean quickly moved to the head of the bed and placed Scott's head in her lap. She stroked his hair and whispered 'It's okay Scott, it'll be okay' through their mental link.  
  
The pain in his head finally dulled to the pounding and throbbing behind his eyes; but his nausea still rolled around in his stomach. Scott's brow was beaded with sweat, giving him chills.  
  
Minutes later Logan came up the stairs, and walked to Scott and Jean's room; the door was half open. Upon opening the door Logan found Jean holding Scott's head in her lap and stroking his hair.  
  
Jean looked up at Logan when he entered and put a finger to he lips and making a 'shhh' noise.  
  
Jean patted a space on the bed next to her and Scott; Logan feeling just a little jealous, accepted the invitation.   
  
"He's barely sleeping, so we have to whisper....."  
  
Logan nodded solemnly looking at Scott; scott's face was contorted in pain, he was sweating a little, and......bandages over his eyes?  
  
"What's with the bandages?" Logan tried to whisper but came out louder than should have; Scott curled up closer to Jean at the noise.  
  
"Anytime Scott needs to sleep, he MUST wear the ace bandages" Jean replied looking sadly at Scott "His glasses are too uncomfortable, and if he spelt with nothing on his face, when he woke up he'd open his eyes and............"  
  
Scott currently moaned in his sleep and his mouth fell into a frown, showing the two that he was still in pain.  
  
Logan frowned "I don't get it Jean, It's just a headache"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
good? bad? R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You can't remember yours

wow so many responses! I'm Happy!! ^_^ By the way Gambits a favorite too! I have some bad grammer... -_-  
  
+telepathy+  
'thoughts'  
  
Steel  
Chapter 2  
  
Catsiy15  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charles Xaiver sighed as he wheeled himself on to the X-jet . Ororo helped him to the co-pilot seat, then taking her position at the pilot seat.   
"That went un-expecting well"  
"Yes, but Bobbys parents still have their doubts" Charles said putting his fingers to his lips "maybe meeting me and explaining what I do to help my students they'll see past Bobby's mutation"  
"You're a great man professor" The X-jet lifted up out of the wooded clearing behind Bobby's house and took off without the families of the town knowing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon entering the mansion, Xaiver knew something was wrong "Ororo it's dinner time, go eat"   
"and you, professor?"  
"I'll get something later" He watched Ororo walk to dining hall and after she'd entered, he headed for the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't understand, it's just a headache"  
Jean swallowed the lump in her throat; she opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
"Perhaps I should explain"   
Heads turned towards the doorway, where the professor was...well sitting in his wheelchair.  
  
+Professor you don't have to...+   
  
+Jean look after Scott, I'll take Logan away and explain+  
  
"Logan, lets go to my office and I'll explain. Let Scott rest"   
Logan stood up and before leaving the room took one look back at Scott and Jean before following the professor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have a seat" Xaiver gestured to a chair in front of his desk; Logan's gruff grunt was his only response, as he plopped down in the chair  
  
"Logan, a mutation involved in the head causes more intense headaches then others" Xaiver explained "With Scott's mutation, he has a lot of building pressure behind the eyes."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Both Jean and I battle headaches, even a mutant as strong as I'm can't beat headaches; it kinda comes with the mutation."  
  
Logan nodded in understanding "You still have 'm?"  
  
"Yes, but barely. Jean usually gets one once a month, Scott is usually unpredictable but stress doesn't help any of us"  
  
Logan looked at the professor and his look said 'continue'   
  
"When Scott first came to this school Jean had already been here for a while....her headaches weren't so bad anymore, but Scott's had if any thing 'doubted'!"  
  
Logan cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he really wanted to hear the past of a man who wasn't his best of friends. Reading Logans mind, Xaiver frowned.  
  
"Logan, I know you're not a permit member of the X-men, but try and remember you're not the only one on the team with a past that hurts; and you can't remember your"  
  
Logan was surprised; then thinking about what Xaiver had said for a few moments he saw the truth in the older mans words.  
  
"Anyway," Xaiver continued "Scott's power finally emerged at his prom"  
  
Logans eyebrows shot right up almost disappearing into his hair.  
  
"That's when Cerebro had tracked him down. When I went to go get him he had been walking around blind, cuts all over him and he had managed to make it back to the foster home he was in; Quite amazing really"  
  
"Foster home?"Logans gruff voice had a tint of surprise in it  
  
"Why, yes Logan, didn't you know? Or guess? Scotts been on his own since he was about 7 or 8"   
  
If possible, Logan's eyebrows went up even further "So one-eye is an orphan?"  
  
"an orphan is someone who was born and never meet their parents; Scott lived with his parents and his brother Alex"  
  
"One eyes got a bro!?"  
  
"He did, but Alex died with his parents when the crash happened"  
  
"crash?"  
  
"Yes, it's how Scott became alone and because of the crash he can't control his powers......I have no right to tell you what happened, you'll have to ask Scott"  
  
'I'm sure that'll be fun' Logan thought mentally rolling his eyes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's in the crates?" asked a browned hair man with a hooked nose  
"Stuff from Stryker...."replied a black haired man  
  
".........but I thought he went through with his plan"  
"he did, but failed and he's now dead"  
"How'd you know he's dead?"  
  
"Because, Mark, if he failed we were his back up plan.....these crates are full of stuff to finish what Stryker started and finish off those freaks for good"  
  
The blacked haired man,Adam, picked up a manvilla envelope that was attached to one of the crates; He took out the contents and gave the items quick looks.  
  
"Those the targets?" asked Mark  
  
"yeah.....we'll strike soon; come on its time to eat"  
  
The 2 men retreated from the room full of crates.  
  
"Alice!" yelled Adam   
  
"Yes Sir?!" a younger women came running to the 2 males, saluting them  
  
"Your job is to go through the files of the infected, and choose a subject"  
  
"Yes Sir"   
  
The two men walked away and the women smirked; she was going to enjoy picking out a guinea pig.  
  
~Sorry that its poorly written -_-; and that its so late......i'm failing and working my butt off not too....and Chibichicabiddy, you write so good! Everyone read her Fic!! this chapter is for to you because you inspired me to even write this fic....and thanks to who reviewed! till the next chapter! ^_~  
  
Catsiy15  
  



End file.
